Samurai Champloo Reverb
by Raven Thornheart
Summary: Months after their journey ended, Jin and Mugen find themselves having to save Fuu...Again, but run into new and old foes seeking to stop them. (REVISED)
1. The Message

It was a warm summer night in the town of Kagoe, a small town with a few shops and a local drinking hole for the farmers and travelers.

The bar was an average one filled with customers drinking, eating and just having all around fun, but there was one particular man that wasn't having the time of his life. He was edgy, but relaxed tonight as he drank his sweet sake. He had been wondering aimlessly for a while now to find himself in this town, but they were all the same to him now. His attire was outstanding in the sense that it was different than others, loose and rugged that matched his personality. His eyes showed a wild man who is searching for something to put him at ease in his life.

His name was Mugen.

He had spent the past couple of months going from village to village doing odd jobs that usually involve his incredible skills in swordsmanship. Still, none of it gave him the sweet taste of a true battle like the ones he found on his journey with Jin and Fuu. Jin had in a strange way became someone Mugen had come to respect, almost care about only because he was the only one he couldn't kill minus Kariya…

"_Go." Jin said as his eyes focused on Kariya._

"_Huh?!" Mugen grunted in surprise._

"_Go on, I'll handle this." _

"_No, you go!"_

_Jin glanced at Mugen with a look Mugen has never seen before. "Please take care of Fuu…"_

Mugen remembered that moment clearly, for the first time ever he had felt respect for Jin. He honestly thought when leaving him that it would be the last time he'd see Jin for the fact that Kariya almost scared Mugen with his sword skills…almost.

Still that fear and uncertainty was the thing that he missed. Living on the edge of another man's blade with death only inches away is what he wished for again and sadly…he might just miss Fuu and Jin…

_xxxx_

The walk from Oda was a long one filled with mountains didn't show any mercy to the lone traveler as many would lose their way and starve to death. Hills were steep and paths were narrow and laced with a ton of natural dangers. Bandits also laid traps for unsuspecting travelers, but that was no problem for this swordsman in fact it was sort of fun. He had seen plenty of battles in his time to handle his own against a few lightly armed and unskilled bandits.

His name was Jin.

He too had spent months searching for his place in an era where samurai were becoming extinct and all the same was yearning for the taste of a true battle again, not only that, but an adventure. His thoughts turned to Fuu and Mugen, the two most interesting people he had ever met. Fuu gave him something to work toward; her goal of finding her father and Mugen was a man who in the end he had to learn off of to defeat Kariya and maybe learn to loosen up himself. Still his feet and head were weary from the long walk and needed to find somewhere to stay. He only had 200 mon on him and couldn't find too much work in the previous villages.

He finally stepped into a small town and after taking sometime found a cheap inn on the far side of town. He walked into the inn to find and old man sitting behind the counter, half asleep. As Jin stepped up the old man awoke and squinted as he looked at Jin. "Excuse me," Jin said in a polite manner. "Do you have any vacancy for the night?"

The old man slowly made his way over to the key holder and grabbed the 27th room key and made his way back to his seat at the counter. He put the key on the table. "That'll...be...fifty mon." Jin kindly paid and took the key. "Would you...like our...special...ehh...company...young man?" The old man asked with a slight grin.

"No thank you." Jin said as he took his key and dropped fifty mon on the counter. "Goodnight."

"Ehh…goodnight young man."

Jin made his way upstairs and followed the numbers on the wall to room 27. He slid the door open and looked at the room. It was a small dusty room with a futon. It was better than sleeping outside. He disarmed himself of his blade and laid them next to the futon before laying down himself.

xxxx

Mugen took the last sweet gulp of sake before slamming the cup down. He was more relaxed now as he felt the slight high of the sake. He would most likely end his night with women and heavy action at the nearest red light district. "Oye tender!" Mugen called out as he got the attention of the cute looking bar tender. "Another sake."

"Coming right up!"

Three men dressed in black walked into the bar, but unfortunately they weren't there for the laughs, food or drinks. They looked around the bar until their eyes fell on Mugen who was enjoying his fresh cup of sake.

"Is that the guy?" One of the smaller men asked the larger man who was the leader.

"Yeah, that looks like Mugen." He replied as he made his way toward him with his lackeys close behind. The leader towered over Mugen and looked down at him as their eyes met. "You Mugen?"

Mugen took another sip of his sake. "And what if I am?"

"We have been ordered to take you to Yoshida…" He replied sternly, ready to use force if need be. "So let's just make this easy."

"Get the fuck outta here…I'm not interested." Mugen said in a cocky manner. "No one tells me what to do without paying me, especially from some big dumb retard and his two butt buddies who want to interrupt my happy hour."

The two smaller men grabbed their swords, but the leader signaled to them to hold. The leader grinned, choosing to resort to non-violence to try and persuade Mugen to cooperate. "Fine…but what about your friend Fuu, hmmm?"

Mugen raised an eyebrow and turned back to the bar and took another swig of sake. "And what about the dumb broad, did she get herself in some trouble again?"

The leader bent down to Mugen's ear. "We have her…all tied up and waiting to die unless you come to Yoshida. With some 'persuading' we got her to tell us where you were heading."

"Do you really think I care for that scrawny little brat?" Mugen kicked back the rest of his sake.

The leader stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well…I guess I'll do some more…'persuading' with her…" He said as he grabbed his crotch.

He only closed his eyes for a second as he laughed, but his face was crushed inward by a graceful dropkick that sent him flying backwards into a wall with a severely broken nose.

The two men behind the leader couldn't react fast enough to Mugen's surprise attack as Mugen landed in a breaking spin and shot a kick into the chin of one of the lackeys sending him over a table into a few patrons.

Mugen continued his spin as the second lackey drew his sword and swung down on Mugen only to have his sword blocked by the steel plating under Mugen's geta and his sword kicked out of his hands. "Shit!" The lackey made a move to his second sword. Mugen grabbed the first sword and thrust off the ground into a baseball slide and with ease cut through the man's legs as he slid between them.

The whole bar gasped as the man fell and screamed in pain, spewing blood everywhere. Mugen swung his legs around once more into a breaking spin and flung his sword at the recovering lackey, impaling him through the throat and quickly out of the spin, dashed over to the leader and with a quick draw of his sword, impaled him through his crotch.

The leader tried to scream, but only whimpers came out as tears poured out of his eyes. Mugen slightly twisted the blade, feeling the leader wince at the pain. "Hurts…doesn't it?" Mugen asked with a grin as he dug deeper. "You know what? I needed an adventure and you gave me one, so sure…I'll head to Yoshida and I'm also happ that you won't be able to 'persuade' anyone else for the rest of your life…" Mugen ripped the sword out of the leader and dipped it in a nearby bucket of water to clean.

He quickly stepped outside into the night and looked at the moon. He grinned at the fact that he was to find himself on another adventure and to save Fuu (Again) for the umpteenth time. Yoshida was pretty far from where he was, but that made it all the more fun. Suddenly he felt what was missing slowly come back to him…

Xxxx

Jin's sensitive ears picked up movement in his room as his slender eyes opened to see his sword shining in the moonlight. Whoever it was, wouldn't last long. In a split second Jin grabbed, drew and had the edge of his blade on the neck of the intruder who let out a gasp. Jin's nose picked up a wave of perfume and looked more closely. He then found that it was a brothel worker. "…I told the old man I didn't want company for tonight…"

"B-but…someone sent me up here…" She said in return.

Jin looked at her in confusion as to why someone would send him a girl, but quickly shifted his body and blocked an incoming sword from behind him. The brothel worker shrieked as she moved away from the two. Jin looked closely at his attacker as they pushed on their crossed swords, gauging strength. It was a ninja. "Who are you?" Jin calmly demanded.

"Just a messenger…" The ninja replied as he pulled back to strike at Jin once more only to have it blocked. Jin went on the offensive to find his attacks blocked skillfully. The ninja evaded back to get space and maintain a safe distance.

"You're quick." Jin complimented. "And that ninjato is perfect for space like this."

"Leaving you and that katana at a serious disadvantage."

"So if you're a messenger…what is the message?"

"I have orders to bring you back to Yoshida."

"Yoshida?"

"We have one of your friends…Fuu is her name, I think." His eyes squinted showing his grin. "And boy…What me and some of the boys have in store for that lovely little piece of meat when we get the chance…"

"Fuu…"

"I know I'm supposed to take you alive, but…I could always lie and say that you tried to kill me first. So I can claim title to killing the one of the best swordsmen in Japan, Jin!" The ninja rushed in and kept his eyes on Jin's sword as it moved, but suddenly it became blurry and disappeared altogether. "The hell-!?" Before he could stop or evade the sword appeared in his chest. "H-how…did…you?"

"In close quarters, swinging against a ninjato is a suicide tactic, but by thrusting my sword from a unorthodox angle I caught you off guard. So there's no need to lie about me trying to kill you now."

"S-Shit…" The ninja cursed one last time before crumpling to the ground, dead.

Jin sheathed his sword and looked over at the girl. "You at least deserve payment…" Jin said as he checked the ninja and found his wallet. He checked it and it was loaded with mon. Jin tossed her 300 mon. "There, sorry to frighten you."

The woman hurried and took the money before scampering out of the room. Jin watched her leave and looked back down at the ninja. The thought of Fuu came to mind as the girl he left and thought he wouldn't meet again was once more in trouble. "No use staying for the rest of the night." Jin said as he stood and walked down stairs to see the old man lying in a pool of blood with his throat slit. Jin made his way outside into the night and looked at the moon as the wind blew. He adjusted his glasses and looked north. The journey would be long and hard, but once again he had something to really draw his blade for.

"Hold on Fuu…I'm coming."

Once again Mugen and Jin's fates were intertwined to find Fuu


	2. The Goze I Once Loved

_Episode 1: The Goze I Once Loved_

The birds chirped their morning tunes as the sun broke over the mountains as Mugen entered through the gates of a small, but lively village named Sanhoi.

A beautiful shining river ran through the middle of the town with what looked to be a prison, but most of the people were out around the river itself as men and women worked to catch fish and get supplies from up river, while the children splashed around.

Mugen hopped off the back of a horse drawn wagon and tossed the driver a few mon. "Thanks for the ride." He was well rested from the long nap he took on the way and ready for the day, but first...a drink.

A bar and inn caught his eye as they always do, just off to the left of him. He made his way into the small tavern that was scattered with tables and full of chatter as he caught a few looks before taking a seat at the bar. "Oye tender! Sake!"

"Right away!" The barkeep said as he got Mugen his order and slid a pitcher down to him with a cup. He poured himself a cup as he heard the sound of a shamisen being tuned.

_Chun Chun!_

Mugen's eyes lit up at he heard the song that the woman started playing. He turned to the see the stage area, where a young girl sat playing a song that he knew all too well, a song he could never forget.

_"Kuzuno...ha...no...Kowakare...ooooniii..."_

The girl's hair was long and silk like and her skin shined in the spotlight. Her fingers slid up and down the neck of the shamisen as she sung the sad song with closed eyes. Mugen's eyes imaged the woman they Fuu, Jin and himself met in the past.

"_I have nothing against you personally…This path is the only path I can choose." _

Mugen remembered his battle with her and her superior skills in their first battle.

"_Tell me…who the hell are you…?" Mugen asked as he stood from the crimson water, bleeding from the deep wound in his side._

"_What I can't see I can sense." Sara said to him calmly._

"_What?"_

"_Inside of you, looms a simmering storm of hatred and rage…but perhaps what I'm actually sensing is sadness. It's as if…you've never once been loved by anyone…It's as if…you're just like me…"_

He could see her image perfectly as he watched the girl play. A tear almost came to his eye. "Sara..." He said to himself quietly.

"Beautiful, but sad is it not?" A man said next to Mugen.

Mugen looked over at the man. His black hair was spiked backwards and a scar on his cheek was visible. Mugen looked back at the girl playing as he downed another cup of sake.

"I'm guessing you are a traveler of some sort?"

"What does it matter to you?" Mugen said as he wiped his mouth and poured another cup.

The man smiled. "Just wondering myself. I've been traveling with my sister over there since we lost someone close to us."

Mugen turned back to him. "That's your sister?"

The man nodded as he watched her play. "Yes. I've been looking for someone now. I kept missing them, but I think I'm close now. Real close."

"I'm looking for a friend of mine as well." Mugen said as he heard the last of the song. The tavern gave applause to the girl as they dropped money onto the stage.

"I'm sorry," The man said. "I haven't introduced myself yet." Mugen looked at him. "The name is Kosen."

"Mugen."

Kosen smiled as he took a sip of his sake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mugen." The girl walked over to them and handed Kosen some of the money.

"For you brother." She said as she looked over to Mugen. "Hello."

Mugen put on a sly grin. "Hello."

"This is my sister Sina. Sina, this is Mugen."

Sina bowed to Mugen. "Pleasure to meet you."

"By the way Mugen," Kosen said as he looked back at Mugen. "Where are you headed?"

"Yoshida."

"Perfect, because we are headed toward that area." Kosen took another sip of sake. "You wouldn't mind us joining you on your way there?"

Mugen sat back and thought about it. He took another shot of sake and looked at Sina. "I guess you both can if I can hear that song at every place we stop and play at."

"Done." Kosen said. "Glad to join you Mugen."

"Very glad." Sina added.

_xxxx_

Night came quickly, bringing cool winds and the songs of night creatures. Mugen, Kosen, and Sina checked in at a pricey Inn after a long day of sharing stories. Mugen for once found himself opening up to Kosen, telling him stories of his travels and battles at the amazement of Kosen. It was a nice time and there was only more to come for Mugen, much more.

Sina turned to them before she headed to her room. "I'm headed to the hot springs, alright brother?"

"Right." Kosen said as Sina went off.

Kosen and Mugen entered Mugen's room and saw the two comfortable futons. "Nice place…" Mugen said as he looked around.

"Sina's talents are amazing and allow us to afford things like this."

"And you?" Mugen said as he sat his sword down. "What do you do?"

"I used to be a farmer, but me and my sister wanted to look for a special person to us and she wanted to take her show on the road so I decided to join to protect her."

"How nice of you."

Mugen smiled as he entered his room he looked out at Kosen. "How bout ordering up some sake and joining me at the springs after Sina's done?"

"Alright" Kosen said as he walked into his room across from Mugen's.

Mugen closed his door and turned with a big smile on his face…

_xxxx_

Sina slipped into the steaming hot springs. Her body tingled some as she submerged herself into the hot water. She sighed in relief as the water warmed her up. She looked up at the star lit sky and sensed a presence nearby.

"You can come in if you want to Mugen…"

A few quiet seconds passed and Mugen jumped in the water. He shook the water from his hair and looked at the girl. "You aren't embarrassed or anything?"

"Why would I be?"

Mugen looked at her body. It was perfect. The same as...

_Sara..._

"So who is it that you are searching for Mugen?" Sina asked as she looked at him.

Mugen looked back up at her face and then laid back. "I'm looking for a friend of mine." He said looking up at the stars. "Her name is Fuu and the dumb broad keeps getting herself in some shit. I always have to bail her out." Mugen looked at Sina. "And who are you and your brother looking for?"

Sina looked at the water. "Just this person who means a lot to my brother. This guy that he always wanted to meet."

"Tell me something Sina."

"Hm?" Sina looked at him.

"Happy people don't sing that song. I knew someone who sung that song and had a horrible past." Mugen looked at Sina. "So what is your reason to sing?"

"I lost my sister not too long ago. She meant the world to me, but suddenly she disappeared."

"So you are looking for her?"

Sina looked at Mugen once more. "No, someone else."

_SPLASH!_

Mugen and Sina looked over at Kosen who looked at Mugen. "Couldn't wait to see my sister naked Mugen?"

"Well I'm caught." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's alright, I don't care and as you already know she doesn't." Kosen said as he got the sake tray from the side of the spring. "Sake?" He offered over to Mugen.

"Thanks." Mugen said with a smile as he took a cup of Sake. "You sure are generous Kosen."

"Karma my friend, karma. Those who do right by others are granted good luck and fate is good to them."

"Or so they say." Mugen said with the shot of sake. "So what's the plan for the rest of our night? More sake and some women?"

"Sina here is going to put on a show tonight. Here at the Inn for the Magistrate and his men." Kosen said with a sip of his sake. "They heard of her talents and would love for her to perform for them."

"Hmm, I guess I'll join you in watching then." Mugen said with another shot of sake. "Are you going to be playing that song again?" He asked Sina.

"Yes, I will be." She replied politely.

"Good…It reminds me of someone that I knew once…"

_xxxx_

Most of the town gathered in the event hall of the Inn. Sounds of laughter and drinking were all around as the people were very festive. The Magistrate sat in balcony seats with his men, overlooking the stage below.

Sina stood near the stage with Mugen and Kosen, making the final preparations to her shamisen. She took a deep breath and looked at Kosen. "Kosen…" She said, almost in worry.

"Oye…Everything is going to be alright Sina. It will be over quickly and I'll be here waiting for you just like always." Kosen said as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled.

It warmed Sina's heart and put her at ease as she smiled back at him and looked at Mugen. "Here I go."

"Knock em dead." Mugen said with a sly grin.

Sina stepped on stage and made her way out to the middle as the spotlight shined on her. The crowd applauded for her as she was locally known well around the surrounding areas.

Mugen found himself once more amazed by her presence on stage. "Man, you're sis sure is a crowd pleaser Kosen." He waited for a response, but didn't get one. "Kosen…" He looked over to see Kosen wasn't next to him. "Kosen?" Looked around for Kosen and saw him exiting out the back.

"What is he doing?" Mugen walked out the same way and tailed Kosen towards a waterfall and disappeared in the mist. Mugen followed through the mist and came out to the lake of the waterfall.

"So you've found who you were looking for." Mugen said with a grin.

"Yes I have..." Kosen stepped out of the mist across from Mugen with a staff in his hands.

"Why?" Mugen asked as he unsheathed his sword. "Did someone pay you to knock me off? I have a lot of people that probably want me dead."

"Because it was you," Kosen pointed the staff at Mugen as two blades came out the side and one from the top. Mugen's eyes grew wide. "You killed my sister..."

"Sara..." Mugen said in surprise. "Sara was your sister?"

"She told me to not follow her path because it was one she had to walk alone…But how could I just sit back after hearing her being slain to a lowlife like you…Mugen." Kosen's kind and caring demeanor was long gone and only cold hatred and drive for revenge toned his voice. "Now I shall avenge her." Kosen said as he swung the Kama-Yari around him.

_"Kuzuno...ha...no...Kowakare...ooooniii..."_

Sina could be heard in the distance playing her song, almost as a signal to start the battle. Kosen spun the Kama-Yari around him quickly, the sound of it cutting through the air came to Mugen's ears as he blocked the attack, but felt the power that Kosen had in the strike. Mugen stumbled backwards, but caught his footing and focused once more on Kosen.

"I will say this…" Mugen looked into Kosen's burning eyes. "Your sister's skills were incredible even for someone who was at a disadvantage."

Kosen rushed at Mugen once more and swung, but Mugen dodged the attack with ease, leaving the blade to cut through a large rock.

Mugen rushed into the inside of Kosen and swung his blade at Kosen's neck. Kosen swayed back and ducked under another strike from Mugen. Mugen swung once more, cutting Kosen's shirt open, exposing the small slice in his skin.

Kosen jumped back and looked at his shirt and the small amount of blood pasted to it and back up to Mugen. "Eh..."

"Maybe I should hold back some?" Mugen taunted with a smile.

Kosen grinned as he rushed at Mugen once more, spinning the Kama-Yari around his body at high speeds. Kosen lashed out with an array of attacks from all angles that Mugen barely dodged, but was met with a barrage of unorthodox attacks from Mugen.

Kosen evaded another swing and stepped back. "Your skills aren't on par with Sara's…" Kosen went back on the offensive. "There's no way someone like you could have beat her!" He yelled out in rage.

Mugen's vision started to blur some as he rolled under an attack. He rolled to his feet and blocked a near fatal blow from Kosen. Their blades pushed against each other's, trying to gain the upperhand.

Mugen's vision started to really blur out as he couldn't make out Kosen's face or his surroundings. "…The hell?" He cursed as he blinked hard trying to regain his sight.

"What's wrong Mugen? Can't see? Are you going blind...?" Kosen pulled back. "LIKE MY SISTER!" He swung once more. Mugen pulled up his sword and blocked at the last second, but he was knocked back to the ground. His cheek was sliced open and blood ran down it.

"What the fuck did you do to me you dick!?" Mugen closed his eyes. The blurry vision started to give him a headache.

"I poured a drug in your sake that blinds people for up to twelve hours." Kosen laughed. "Now just a little taste of the world my sister had to live through. To die in darkness and not see it coming."

Mugen stood to his feet and held his sword out in front of him. Everything was very dim even with his eyes wide open as all he could do now as listen for the footsteps of Kosen.

Kosen moved in and swung, but Mugen jumped back almost avoiding the attack. Mugen felt his side cut deeply and he stumbled backwards to the ground. "Ahhh!" He screamed in pain. He felt the blood seep through his bloods and pool out on the ground.

_It's the same as before…_

He remembered that he was wounded the same way against Sara in their first bout, but Fuu wasn't here to save him and even so, Kosen wouldn't show mercy like Sara did.

Kosen moved over to Mugen, raising his Kama-Yari up to impale Mugen. "And now for my revenge. For Sara..."

_"The fish...They appear to understand their situation by the water that flows around them. Without opposing the water flow, letting the body go with it. Then it's possible to catch them."_

"DIE MUGEN!" Kosen yelled in victory as he came down on Mugen with the blade, but only found dirt as Mugen moved his head to the side. Mugen swung his leg around and tripped him, while rolling back onto his feet. Kosen fell, but quickly got to his feet.

"Rrrraaaahhhh!" Kosen rushed at Mugen and swung wildly at him with no disregard to technique, but Mugen dodged every attack with ease. "Why?" Kosen said in frustration. "Why can't I hit you?!"

"Because it's just like Sara told me, you dumbass." Mugen responded. "I can sense every attack before you make it."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kosen screamed as he jumped in the air and swung the Kama-Yari down at Mugen. Mugen jumped back dodging the blade and jumped forward onto the staff. He slid up toward Kosen.

Kosen's eyes grew wide as he saw Mugen sliding toward him. "What?!"

Mugen's blade shined in the moonlight as he swung, cutting through Kosen's chest and landing gracfully. There was a moment of silence before the sound of blood spraying from Kosen's body was heard. Kosen fell to the ground on his back, looking up at the moon lit sky.

Mugen tried looking around, but it was useless. He couldn't see, but the music from Sina still played the sad song.

"I..." Kosen said weakly. Mugen turned to him and knelt down next to him. "I...loved Sara...and said that I would...protect her." Kosen spat up blood. It dripped down his chin and neck. "I heard that...you killed her...So I wanted...revenge."

"Your sister wouldn't have wanted this." Mugen said. Kosen looked at him with dying eyes. "She could have killed me, but stopped her blade as mine hit." Tears came to Mugen's eyes. "I...I never felt love before, but in the heat of that battle she was the only person I met that understood me. I took her life, but lost someone who could actually see me for who I was…even though I never cared to find someone who I could call close…" Mugen looked back at Kosen. "Shit...I loved Sara the moment I killed her."

Kosen formed a smile through his pain. "Too bad...she was used...We could have met under better circumstances."

"When you see Sara," Mugen said as he dried his eyes. "Tell her that I'm sorry…and that I miss her."

"I will...Live on Mugen...Live..." Kosen slowly closed his eyes and took his last breath.

The music ended and the crowd cheered.

Mugen stood to his feet and walked forward, but felt light headed. He stumbled some and finally fell over. He couldn't see, but didn't care. If he died here, he died on his own terms. Maybe he deserved this, after all he didn't have the best karma.

"S-Sara..."


	3. My Hero

_A/N: Hey hey! Another chapter for the Champloo fans out there! Please R&R!!_

_Episode 2: My Hero_

Jin made his way into a small down. It was early morning with the sun barely over the mountains. Villagers worked at the river that ran through the middle of it. Guards were on alert for an unknown reason to Jin as he walked into a tavern. He caught a couple looks as he took his seat at the bar.

"Sake please." He ordered.

The tender gave him a cup of sake and Jin paid for it. Jin sipped the sweet sake and looked over at two men who were spilling gossip. They seemed to really be into the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard about that murder at the show last night." One man said.

"Some wild swordsman by the name of…" The man looked down. "Ahh, I think it's Mugon? Or something like that."

Jin's eyes squinted at the news as his ear drew closer to the conversation. He couldn't believe that Mugen had been here just last night, but could believe that he got himself into something big and when dealing with Mugen, that something is trouble.

"He's locked up awaiting death for tomorrow."

"Serves him right, killing someone like that. This is the Edo period! Samurai are old and swords are turning into antiques."

Jin stood up and stepped out of the tavern. He had heard enough to find Mugen, but why would he be involved in a murder? He wouldn't just murder just to murder. Mugen fights strong warriors when given the chance.

_He is a natural criminal is he not?_

Jin nodded at his thought and proceeded toward the town cells. He stepped on a bridge and walked across to the entrance. The cells were on a small lake island. Jin walked up to the entrance, but a guard blocked his entry.

The guard looked at him. "No visitors, go away." The guard said with a vigor tone of voice.

Jin couldn't take no for an answer, for he needed Mugen if he was to get Fuu back. Mugen could be a handful at times, but he's the best swordsman Jin knew of.

"I ask of you to only move aside. I do not want to hurt you if I don't have to." Jin said in a calm manner.

The guard pulled out his sword and held it firmly.

"Was that a threat?!" He seethed.

Jin's thumb pushed up on the guard of his blade, unsheathing it some.

"I just want to talk to a prisoner here."

"Over my dead bod-"

Jin pulled out his sword and rushed past him. He slid his sword back into its sheath.

"Trust me," Jin said as the guard's sword fell into two. "You don't want to stop me." He finished as he walked around the side.

The guard ran off scared.

Jin looked in the cells and couldn't find Mugen until he looked in the last one. He saw Mugen's bloody body there. Jin was surprised to see him in such a condition.

"Mugen…" Jin said toward him.

"Ughh…huh?" Mugen grunted as he looked up at Jin. "Who is it? I can't see right."

"It's Jin. I'm here to get you out."

"The hell? I never thought I would see your ass helping me out of anything."

"Fuu's in trouble. We have to head-"

"To Yoshida, I know. I got the message as well and came here. Sara's brother was looking for me and found me."

"She had a brother?"

"Not as skilled as her, but he still got me good. He blinded me as well, but my vision is coming back slowly." Mugen said as he pushed himself up to his knees.

"You're wounded."

Mugen grinned. "Just a small cut. Nothing serious..."

Jin looked at the rope holding the door in place. "Hmmm..." He looked back and saw Mugen's sword laying on a table.

_"He's over here!!" _A voice shouted. More voices were heard getting closer.

Jin pulled out his sword and cut the ropes, letting the door swing open. "Come on. We are going to have to fight our way out of here." Jin rushed over and grabbed Mugen's sword and tossed it toward him.

Mugen caught it. His vision wasn't great, but he could make out objects. He used the sword as a walking cane to help him stand.

Four swordsmen came around the corner with their swords drawn and ready to kill.

"There!" One pointed.

The swordsmen rushed at Jin as he pulled out his sword. The first swordsman swung downward at Jin, but Jin spun around the attack and thrusted his sword past his right side, behind him into the back of the swordsman. Jin pulled his blade out with a swinging motion, cutting through another swordsman with ease. The next swordsman swung downward at Jin, but Jin dodged the blade and held the swordsman's blade down with his own. Jin turned the blade sharp end up and pulled upward, cutting right through the swordsman's head. The last swordsman jumped in the air.

"DIE!!!" He screamed as he swung.

Jin swung as the swordsman passed. The swordsman landed in his form as Jin stood in his. Blood trickled to the floor, then sprayed on the floor. Jin sheathed his sword as the last swordsman fell. Jin looked back beyond the bodies at a limping Mugen.

"Poor bastards couldn't stand up to you." Mugen said with a grin.

"We must hurry. We don't know how many more are coming."

Jin and Mugen made it out of the cells and into the allies of the village. Swordsmen rushed toward the cells, past them both. Mugen was breathing heavy. On top of that his side was wounded badly. Without medical attention it could turn out worse.

Jin looked around and saw no more swordsmen, but with Mugen looking the way he does, he would do nothing, but attract attention.

"We need somewhere to stay." Jin said as he looked over at Mugen. Jin could see that Mugen was on the verge of passing out. "Stay with me Mugen."

"Shut...up...I'll be fine..." Mugen said as he sat on a crate and leaned back against a house.

_"In here..." _A voice said from behind them.

Jin turned and Mugen looked over. It was Sina.

"Sina..." Mugen said as he looked down.

"Come on, before the swordsmen see you." She urged.

Jin lifted Mugen to his feet and helped him over into the house. It was small, but adequet for now. Jin laid Mugen on a futon and looked at Sina.

"We are in your debt." Jin said as he looked back at Mugen.

"Sina..." Mugen said weakly. "Your brother and sister..."

"I know." She said as she brought over some water and rags. "Your sorry for what happened and I understand." She began to clean the wound on Mugen's side. "But I cannot let you live."

The words struck Jin and his blade quickly touched the neck of Sina.

"I refuse to kill while I have the advantage. I want to kill you when you are at your best." Sina started to stitch the wound close. "Sara told me before she disappeared that I had the ability to surpass her. If I kill you, that will prove it." Jin's blade lowered to the floor and back into it's sheathe

"She let me live. She stopped her blade from killing me. Doing this...will do nothing for you." Mugen said weakly.

"It will." She said as she patched the wound. "I cannot walk this earth with the man who took two people I loved dearly." She looked at Mugen with a smile. "I hate you." Sina stood and walked away.

Jin looked at Mugen. "She hates you..."

"She sure is weird about it."

_xxxx_

Night came quickly as Mugen's vision came back. Sina watched as the town's night life came alive. Guards and swordsmen still looked around the town for the escapee. Sina looked over as Jin took a seat next to her.

"You don't have to fight him." Jin said as he looked out the window.

"You say that, but I must." Sina said as she looked back out the window at the people that walked around. "Sara told me that I was to succeed her. Mugen killed both my sister and brother." She looked down with a smile. "I must kill Mugen in order to become the successor of my families Jojutsu skill."

"That is the path of darkness." Jin said calmly. "Killing the man that killed your sister and brother won't do anything for you in the long run." Jin looked at Sina. "You'll feel empty and cold."

Sina looked at Jin with a smile. "No...I'll be just fine."

_How can she smile like that?_

_xxxx_

Mugen opened his eyes to the candlelight coming from a candle on a near by table. His body was still sore and beaten. His mouth was dry and his stomach was growling.

"Hun..."

Sina perked up and looked over at Mugen. She came to his side and looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hun...gry..."

"Oh," She said as she stood. "I'll go and get something." Sina said as she walked out of the door and into the crowd of people.

Jin came over to Mugen and knelt down next to him. "Are you going to fight her?"

"If I must," Mugen said weakly as he turned his head to the side. "I wish I didn't have too."

"Don't get yourself killed. Fuu would kill me if I just let you die in front of me." Jin said as he poured Mugen some water.

"Fuu? Mad that I died?" Mugen let out a short chuckle that ended when the pain in his side flared up. He remembered that it was Fuu that saved him from the death blow from Sara. He was alive thanks to that and can't die now. He must save Fuu's life once more. Mugen took the cup that Jin handed him and drank the cool refreshing water.

"There is something odd about that girl." Jin said as he looked toward the door.

"Like?"

"You can't read her." Jin stood up and took the water into another room.

_xxxx_

Sina finally came back with rice and beef noodles. The smell of the fresh food caught the nose of Mugen and he sat up, only to hold his side in pain. Sina smiled as she brought the food over.

"Please, don't hurt yourself." Sina said as she brought over a short table. She set the food out on the table and turned to Jin. "Please, join us."

Jin walked over and sat at the table as Sina set up the food and chop sticks. Mugen started to scarf down his portion of food, trying to supress the hunger in his stomach. Sina and Jin ate their food bit by bit.

"I want you at your best Mugen." Sina said before she ate some rice.

Mugen stopped eating and looked at her. "I don't want to fight you Sina. Why don't you understand that?"

"If you chose not to fight me, then I shall murder you."

"Listen bitch," Mugen said getting mad. "I killed your brother and sister. Stop being so fucking persistant and leave me be."

Sina looked up with closed eyes and a smile on her face. "I will not live on this earth with the man who killed my sister." Sina when back to her food.

Mugen finished the rest of his food in silence. When he finished, he laid right back down on the futon and fell fast asleep. Jin looked at Sina, puzzled by her ever happy and smiling self. Jin knew that the smile wasn't one of happiness, but one of possibly satisfaction. The satisfaction of killing Mugen. The same satisfaction Jin used to look forward to after the adventure with Fuu and Mugen was over, but when that time came, he was too good of friends with him.

When Jin and Sina were done, Sina moved the table out of the way and prepared for bed. Mugen opened his eyes and looked over at Sina.

"One week." Mugen said, catching the attention of Sina. "One week and I will be ready to battle you."

Sina smiled in joy. "Great. Please heal well Mugen. 0I want to kill you when you are at your best." Sina opened a door and walked in, closing it behind her.

Jin looked at Mugen before he rolled out his futon. "Don't look so down about it." Jin said as he rolled out his futon. "She's strong."

Mugen looked at him and smiled.

They fell asleep fast. Mugen's skill and determination to live on would be tested in seven days...


End file.
